Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor having an oxide semiconductor layer and a method for fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, a thin film transistor includes a semiconductor layer configured to provide a channel region, a source region and a drain region; and a gate electrode overlapped with the channel region of the semiconductor layer, the gate electrode being insulated from the semiconductor layer by a gate insulating layer.
Recently, an oxide semiconductor has been used as the semiconductor layer of the thin film transistor.
The oxide semiconductor including zinc oxide (ZnO) as a main component has an amorphous form and is evaluated as a stable material. If the oxide semiconductor is used as the semiconductor layer of the thin film transistor, the thin film transistor can be fabricated at a low temperature, using the existing equipment and an ion injection process can be is omitted.
However, the electrical characteristics of the thin film transistor having the oxide semiconductor layer are easily changed depending on its structure and process conditions, and therefore, the reliability of the thin film transistor is low.